Dianamon
Dianamon= Dianamon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Diana/Artemis, the Roman/Greek Goddess of the Moon. It is one of the Olympos XII who presides over water and ice, and is able to fight even when the surroundings are below absolute zero. Just as the moon has two sides, light and dark, its personality is of a two-sided nature, and its beauty conceals a terrifying power. It wears the "Goodnight Sisters" on both of its legs. Perhaps Dianamon's most famous appearance was in Digimon World: Dusk on the Nintendo DS in which she is the starter Digimon and canonical partner to Sayo. |-|Crescemon= A Demon Man Digimon with a flexible body, allowing it to perform nimble movements as it attacks its enemies. It excels in battling elegantly, and its power is said to double when it is exposed to moonlight. |-|Lekismon= A Beast Man Digimon that has gained astounding jumping ability, and uses its swift movements to toy with its enemies. Although its personality is as wavering as the phases of the moon, its appearance exudes a somewhat mystical air. |-|Lunamon= Lunamon is a Mammal Digimon which has an appearance like a rabbit, born from the fusion of moon-watching data. With its large ears, it is able to recognize sounds from any distance, and despite its timidity, it develops attachments easily and can't stand being alone. |-|Moonmon= A lesser Digimon and the Baby for of Lunamon. It takes the appearance or a raindrop or teardrop. Like most Baby Digimon it is not built for combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Dianamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: Unknown/Varies on the media. Likely at least thousands of years old, or even as old as the Moon. Classification: Mega-Level Data Attribute God Man Digimon, Member of Olympos XII, Moon Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Moonmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. |-|Lunamon=All previous abilities, Moonlight Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Offensive Information Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Durability Negation with Dark Crusher, Sleep Manipulation. |-|Lekismon=All previous Abilities. |-|Crescemon=All previous Abilities, Mastery over bows, hooks and scythes, Chaos Manipulation |-|Dianamon=All previous Abilities, Can force enemies to attack themselves, Absolute Zero, Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Wall level ([blog:Executor N0/Digimon Franchise: Digimon Don’t Like Ice|In Training level Digimon should be strong enough to destroy blocks of ice with physical tacks) | Large Building level+ (Should be equal to other Rookie Digimon]]) | Island level (Comparable to Firamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Digitamamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Members of Olympos XII are said to rival that of the Royal Knights) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to Firamon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to Flaremon) | Immeasurable(Can keep pace with the Royal Knights as well as other Olympos Xll members) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Decent as Moonmon | High as Lunamon and Lekismon | Extremely High Range: Unknown, at least Several dozen meters with Arrow of Artemis. Standard Equipment: The Arrow of Artemis, The Goodnight Sisters (A two sided Scythe) and the Crescent Harken (A lunar hook) Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos XII, Dianamon is an immensely skilled combatant on par with the Royal Knights, honing her skills by defeating the many challengers who attempt to usurp her position as part of the Iliad Server's ruling body. Graceful and elegant in combat, she mercilessly tears apart her foes with her scythe, the Goodnight Sisters and obliterates enemies from afar with her Arrow of Artemis. She is also pragmatic, driving her opponents insane with her Crescent Harken and making them carve themselves to pieces. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Moonmon *'Yami Burst:' Spits out a ball of dark energy. *'Frothy Spit:' Shoots out bubbles at the opponent, *'Rainbow Spit:' Spits out much stronger rainbow colored bubbles at the opponent. Lunamon *'Luna Claw:' Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. *'Tear Shot:' Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. *'Lop-ear Ripple:' Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. *'Dark Crusher:' Uses an arrow of Darkness to destroy any data it touches. If the opponent survives, then there is a chance that they are paralyzed. Lekismon *'Moon Night Bomb:' Throws froth with its hands to put an opponent to sleep. *'Tear Arrow:' Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it. *'Moon Night Kick:' Jumps into the sky and comes down on an opponent with a kick. Crescemon *'Lunatic Dance:' Bewitches opponents with a graceful dance and attacks while its guard is down. *'Ice Archery:' An attack that uses ice arrows. *'Dark Archery:' Attacks using arrows of dark energy. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. Dianamon * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Crystal Cloud:' Summons snow clouds with its staff, causing massive blizzard. *'Aquarius Fill:' Uses magic from the water to fill the place with magical water that raises its parameters very slightly or shoots a jet of water at its enemy. *'Ice Illusion:' Creates a blizzard. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. Note: For Dianamon from the Dawn/Dusk games, see Sayo. Key: Moonmon | Lunamon | Lekismon | Crescemon | Dianamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Digimon Category:Greek Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Monsters Category:Olympos XII Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Rabbits Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Age Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users